House Of Anubis: The Secret Life Of The American Teenager
by TheFemaleBoss13
Summary: Patricia is a girl who gets pregnant at 15 by Eddie whilst they were at band camp. Eddie is a player who goes around sleeping with girls. He is on a on again off again relationship with Amber. Jerome really likes Patricia but Patricia is only instrested in Eddie. How Will Patricia and Eddie manage to raise a child and cope with life's problems.
1. Chapter 1

**House Of Anubis: The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**

Patricia: Amy

Eddie: Ricky

Jerome: Ben

Mick: Jack

Nina: Madison

Amber: Adrian

Alfie: Henry

Willow: Alice

Joy: Grace

Piper: Ashley

KT: Lauren

Mara: Dylan

**PLOT**

Patricia is a girl who gets pregnant at 15 by Eddie whilst they were at band camp. Eddie is a player who goes around sleeping with girls. He is on a on again off again relationship with Adrian. Jerome really likes Patricia but Patricia is only instrested in Eddie. How Will Patricia and Eddie manage to raise a child and cope with life's problems. Alfie and Willow are Jerome's best friends. Piper is Patricia's younger sister. KT and Nina are Patricia's best friends. Amber and Patricia hate each other so much. Joy and Mick are dating. Mara doesn't come in to the story until a long time.

This story is based off the Tv show The Secret Life Of The American Teenager but with a some twists

I don't own House of Anubis or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia Williamson is a 15 year old girl. Every year she goes to band camp where she plays the French Horn but this year is different.**

**Patricia was marching in the band playing the French Horn when she saw Eddie the most popular guy in her year she knew he was dating Amber but couldn't help it he was just so hot. She suddenly stopped and so did everyone in the band.**

Patricia: Sorry

Leader: That's it for today

**After practise Patricia went to the Lounge. She was sitting down when Eddie came up to her**

Eddie: Hey you're new here right

Patricia: No I've been here for a very long time

Eddie: Really we should hang out

Patricia: Ok.

Eddie: So I'll see you at the couch at let's say 8:00

Patricia: K.

Random Girl: Wow Eddie just talked to you

Patricia: Yeah and

Random Girl: Nothing just be careful

Patricia: I don't need you to tell me what to do

**Patricia then left and went to go get ready.**

**At 8:00**

Eddie: Thought you weren't gonna show

Patricia: Why

Eddie: I don't know you're just different from other girls

Patricia: Really no one has ever told me that

Eddie: Really well that's unbelievable

Patricia: You se..see **Patricia couldn't talk proper **…. Ughh I can't talk my lips are too dry

Eddie: I can help you with that

**Eddie leaned in and kissed Patricia. Patricia started to kiss back and lean down on the couch. Eddie knew he didn't have a condom on but he thought she was on the pill. Patricia thought Eddie had a condom on because she wasn't on the pill. Things led to another.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just realised I forgot to add Fabian so Fabian will be Ethan Eddie's little foster brother. Thanks to FNRutterHoa for telling me. Now back to the story.**

**Patricia was back from band camp. She walked into the house and said hello to her mom she then ran to the bathroom and took out 5 pregnancy tests. She just needed to be sure if she was pregnant or not. Patricia took all five and waited 5 minutes. After 5 minutes she looked at them and they all said Positive. Patricia couldn't believe it. She thought it was a false alarm so she just went to bed and she said in the morning she will tell Nina and KT and take another test.**

**In the morning at school**

**Patricia. Nina and KT were all at Patricia's locker when Patricia said something**

Patricia: I have to tell you guys something

Nina: What is it?

Patricia: Let's go to the bathroom

**When they got to the bathroom Patricia checked if anyone was there. There was no one there.**

Patricia: Now what I am about to tell you guys you have to promise not to freak out

Nina and KT: We promise

Patricia: I'm… ehh I'm ehh

KT: Spit it out

Patricia: I'm pregnant

Nina: What?

KT: No Patricia you can't be, How? When? Who?

Patricia: I think you know how and it was at band camp with ehh

Nina: Please tell me you know the father

Patricia: Yeah I do it's ehh Eddie

Nina and KT: EDDIE

Nina: Ohh Amber is gonna kill you

KT: Shut up Nina Amber is not gonna kill her

Nina: Does Eddie know?

Patricia: Ehh no and I'm not gonna tell him until I'm sure I'm pregnant so I'm going to the clinic today so will you guys come with me?

Nina: Obviously what are best friends for?

Patricia: I'm just gonna take this one last one just to see if it was a false alarm

**Patricia went inside the bathroom and took the last one and she waited 5 minutes. After 5 minutes she looked at it and it said positive.**

KT: So I guess we're gonna go to the clinic

Patricia: Yup

KT: So when are you gonna tell Eddie

Patricia: I don't know whenever I get the chance

Nina: Have you even told you're parents?

Patricia: No

Nina and KT: REALLY

Patricia: Yeah

Nina: Wait so you haven't told Eddie or your parents

**Amber walked into the bathroom**

Amber: Tell Eddie what?

Nina: None of your business

**Nina. KT and Patricia left the bathroom leaving Amber confused.**

**Even though Amber wasn't dating Eddie anymore. She wanted to know what they were talking about. Amber left the bathroom and went to go and talk to Eddie. She saw him flirting with some girl.**

Amber: You can go now little girl I need to talk to my boyfriend

**The girl left**

Eddie: Amber we aren't together anymore

Amber: Yeah well I just need to talk to you

Eddie: Yeah and

Amber: Do you know a girl called Patricia

Eddie: Patricia?

Amber: Small girl, not so pale, wears combat boots

Eddie: Oh yeah her. Yeah I know her why?

Amber: She and her friends were talking about telling you something

Eddie: What? They didn't tell me

**Eddie was so confused he was wondering what she wanted to tell him. The bell rang and on Eddie's way to class he bumped into Patricia.**

Patricia: Oh Hey

Eddie: Ehh Hey can we talk?

Patricia: I got to get to class

Eddie: No you don't come on just skip

Patricia: Eh no

Eddie: Come on we're so close now

Patricia: So just because I had sex with you we're close now

Eddie: That's not what I meant

Patricia: Really?

Eddie: Stop being so stubborn and just come

Patricia: Oh so now you're calling me stubborn

Eddie: That's not what I meant

Patricia: You really have a bad choice of words don't you

Eddie: You know what just forget it

Patricia: Fine

**Patricia walked off she thought to herself how could you be so stupid you had a chance to tell him, but**** also he could have not believed her. So she decided she will tell him at the dance tomorrow night where she will show him the test also.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome, Alfie and Willow were standing at Jerome's locker when Joy Mercer walked past. Joy was so pretty she was captain of the cheerleading squad but she was dating football jock Mick.

Jerome: Really wish she was with me

Alfie: Me too

Willow: Well get over it guys we all knew that none of you guys would ever date a girl like that like no offensive but you guys aren't really boyfriend material

Jerome: Really do you wanna bet?

Willow: Yeah sure

Jerome: You see that girl there (**Jerome was pointing at Patricia) **I bet I can get her to date me tomorrow at the dance.

Willow: That's never gonna happen and if you don't you have to give me a brand new car and 300 dollars K.

Alfie: Oh I can't wait until this

Willow: Me too.

**At The Clinic**

**Patricia was in the waiting room with Nina and Kt. She was freaking out she couldn't have a baby at 15 she just couldn't and the fat that Eddie might not believe her is even worse a single mother at the age of 15 scared Patricia.**

Nina: Patricia calm down everything is gonna be alright.

KT: Yeah we're here for you through everything

Patricia: Thanks guys

Lady at the desk: Patricia Williamson

Patricia: Yeah

Lady: You can come in now

Patricia: You guys can come in if you what

Nina: I'll come in KT you stay out here in case anyone comes K.

KT: Yeah sure

Patricia: Thanks guys for everything

**Patricia and Nina went into the room**

Doctor: Hey Patricia I'm Dr Shakur but you can call me Margaret

Patricia: Hey

Doctor: Now why are you here is there anything wrong

Patricia: I want to get a pregnancy test. I already took 5 and they all said positive but I just wanted to be sure

Doctor: Yeah ok do you have any adult here with you like your parents

Patricia: No my parents couldn't make it so I'm here with my big sister she's 29

Nina: Hey I'm Nina

Doctor: Hey. So let's get started

**A few minutes later Patricia came out with her results**

KT: Ok so

Patricia: I'm pregnant

**Patricia was crying**

KT: Oh no Patricia don't cry everything's gonna be ok

Nina: As we said we are here for you and we care for you

Patricia: Thanks guys you're the best

Nina: Great now let's go buy our dresses for the dance

**In Amber's apartment, Eddie and Amber were in her apartment making out, when it turned into something else. Eddie knew he shouldn't do this because he actually liked Patricia. There was just something about her that he just couldn't put his hands on it.**

Amber: So are you gonna stay tonight and entertain me?

Eddie: No don't think so. Look Amber you're great and everything and I mean great but we can't do this anymore let's just try to not do anything for 1 month and see how it goes if we still want to be together then yeah but if we don't we're done forever.

Amber: No Eddie you can't do that I make the rules not you

Eddie: No you don't you know what forget I'm outta her

Amber: DON'T WALK OUT WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU

**Amber threw a lamp at Eddie but missed**

Eddie: You're psycho freak

Amber: EDDIE, EDDIE DON'T LEAVE

**Eddie had walked out already. Amber got so angry she started to throw things around.**

**The next day, Amber had followed to find Eddie all day in school, Eddie knew she was following him around school. Eddie was to walk up to her and tell her off but then he saw Patricia. He walked up to her but before he got near Jerome had gotten there first.**

Jerome: Hey

Patricia: What do you want Edd…. Oh sorry thought you were Eddie hey

Jerome: I was wondering if you had a date to the dance tonight

Patricia: Actually I do sorry

Jerome: It's alright

**Patricia was lying she had no date but she didn't want to go with Jerome. She wasn't interested in him at all actually she liked Eddie but just because he was the father of her baby then she remembered she was going to tell him tonight.**

**At Nina's locker**

Nina: I can't believe Patricia is pregnant

KT: Yeah and the fact it's for Eddie

**Amber started eavesdropping when she heard Eddie's name but all she could hear was "It's for Eddie" she wondered what was for Eddie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**At the dance**

**Patricia was standing at the punch bowl with Nina and KT.**

Random Guy: Hey KT do you wanna dance yeah

KT: Sure

**When she was going she turned around and smiled at Nina and Patricia**

Nina: Can I ask you something

Patricia: Yeah sure

Nina: If a guy comes up and asks me to dance can I go?

Patricia: Why are you asking me?

Nina: I don't want you to feel alone

Patricia: It's alright just go and have fun

Nina: Thanks Patricia

Random Guy: Hey Nina come and dance with me

Nina: Ok

Patricia: Have fun

**When Nina left, Jerome came over to Patricia**

Jerome: So where's your date

Patricia: He couldn't make it he had to babysit

Jerome: Oh really so does that mean I can have one dance

**Just then Eddie walked over**

Eddie: Oh come on Jerome she doesn't wanna dance with you

Jerome: What would you know Eddie you don't even know her?

Eddie: Oh but that's where you're wrong I do know her A LOT

**Patricia started to laugh**

Patricia: Sorry Jerome but I'd rather dance with Eddie no offense or anything but you're just not all that

**Now Eddie started to laugh**

Willow: So Jerome I think I'll be getting my brand new car and my 300 dollars

Alfie: I knew you couldn't do it

Jerome: Oh shut up guys

**Eddie and Patricia were dancing until Patricia stopped**

Patricia: Come to my car outside

Eddie: Okay

**Patricia was going to tell Eddie now. She knew it was the right time.**

Eddie: So what do you want to do?

**Eddie started to kiss Patricia, then he moved down to her neck.**

Patricia: Eddie….Eddie Ok.. stop just stop

**Eddie moved away from Patricia**

Patricia: I need to tell you something I didn't call you here so we can have sex I would never do it in my car

Eddie: But you did it on a couch

Patricia: Can I finish?

Eddie: Ok

Patricia: Thank you now as I was saying I need to tell you something and you're not to freak out and do anything stupid because I even have proof

Eddie: Ok I promise now shoot

Patricia: I'm ehh I'm ehh

Eddie: You're what

Patricia: I'm pregnant

Eddie: Wait what did you say can you please repeat it I think I heard something else?

Patricia: I Am Pregnant

Eddie: What? Why? How? When? Who? Why are you telling me?

Patricia: Ok slow down now I'm pregnant for you and I think you know how and I know it's for you because you're the only person I ever had sex with, it was obviously at that time in band camp.

Eddie: Wait but I thought you were on the pill

Patricia: I thought you were wearing a condom

Eddie: Well this is stupid I can't be a dad at 16 I just can't how could this have happened how could I have been so stupid

Patricia: You can't be a dad at 16 well I can't be a mom at 15 so ….

Eddie: So

Patricia: Well Nina and KT said they'll be there for me

Eddie: Wait who

Patricia: Nina and KT

Eddie: Not those two

Patricia: What's wrong with them?

Eddie: They can't keep their mouths shut they're probably gonna tell the school

Patricia: Hey don't talk about them like that you don't see me dissing Amber

Eddie: Why bring Amber into this?

Patricia: You know what just forget

**With that said Patricia walked out of her car and back into gym.**

Jerome: So where's Mr Funny Guy

Patricia: You know it's called stalking right

Jerome: What Is?

Patricia: Following a girl who has no feelings for you around

Jerome: Oh I just came to see if I could get that dance

Patricia: Well, no I wouldn't dance with you if my life depended on it

**With that said Jerome walked away the truth is that he actually really did like Patricia he felt something about her that he felt in no other girl even though he's never been with a girl in his life. He just really liked Patricia and he needed to tell her that.**

**Please Read and Review also I have another story called Hollywood Height: Music Sounds Better With U so read and review that please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The dance was over and Nina, KT and Patricia went to Patricia's house. They were in Patricia's room and Patricia was standing in front of the mirror looking at stomach and rubbing it. Piper suddenly came in**

Piper: Why are you rubbing your stomach?

Patricia: Piper you scared me what are talking about

Piper: You were just rubbing your stomach

Patricia: Oh I just have cramps and I heard rubbing your stomach makes it better

Piper: Oh good because mom and I just went to the gas station and got you these so see ya

**Piper threw a box and tampons onto Patricia's bed**

Patricia: You guys can have does if you want

Nina: We can buy our own tampons now tell us what Eddie said

KT: Yeah come on Patricia

Patricia: Well we went out to my car and he thought I called him there to have sex with me again

KT: OMG did you guys have sex again

Patricia: NO, so back to what I was saying I told him I was pregnant and he couldn't believe he was blaming himself for all of this but I said that it was both of our faults and then I told him I told you guys and he started saying that you guys can't keep your mouth shut so I left him and went back into the gym.

Nina: Wait so he said we can't keep our mouths shut

Patricia: Yeah like can you imagine

KT: Actually we can, we have to tell you something

Patricia: Shoot

Nina: And you're not to freak out

Patricia: Yeah sure

KT: Well you know those two guys that asked us to dance

Patricia: Yeah Jesse and Carl

Nina: Well we kind of told them you were pregnant

Patricia: YOU WHAT

KT: You promised not to freak out

Patricia: Well obviously I'm gonna freak out now I can't believe it Eddie was right so right. I'm just gonna go for a walk

Nina: Patricia wait

Patricia: No just leave me alone I trusted you guys by the time I'm back I want you out of this house and never come back again

**Patricia went out for her walk. She walked for about an hour then she stopped in front of Eddie's house and was wondering should she go and talk to him. Patricia went up and knocked on the door.**

Eddie's mum (Margaret): Hello what do you want?

Patricia: I was wondering if Eddie was here I need to talk to him

Margaret: Yes he is. Is everything alright

Patricia: Yeah it's just about a project in Biology

Margaret: Well come on in he's just downstairs in the basement

Patricia: Thank You

**Patricia went downstairs and found Eddie sitting on his couch.**

Patricia: Eddie

Eddie: Oh shit Patricia you gave me a fright

Patricia: Sorry

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Patricia: I came to tell you, you were right about Nina and KT

Eddie: What?

Patricia: They told Jesse and Carl about me being pregnant and now they're gonna tell the whole school and I'll have to move.

**Patricia started to cry**

Eddie: Hey calm down everything's gonna be alright we'll get through this together just calm down

Patricia: I know it's just the fact the whole school is gonna know before my parents even know

Eddie: I don't think they'll tell the whole school and if they do I'm gonna kill them

**Patricia started laughing**

Eddie: See you're laughing now so everything is gonna be alright

Patricia: Are seriously gonna keep on quoting Justin Bieber

Eddie: Ha so funny

Patricia: I should get going my parents would probably be freaking out

Eddie: Ok I'll walk you out

**Eddie walked Patricia to door.**

Margaret: So what's going on between you two?

Eddie: Nothing Patricia's just a friend a really good friend

Margaret: Well I'm glad you found someone

**The next day at school, Patricia walked in and found everyone looking at her. She walked over to her locker and opened it and a condom fell out of it she then realised that the school had found out about her pregnancy. She just closed her locker and went to class. She walked in and found everyone whispering**

Random girl: I heard she doesn't know the father

**Patricia ignored the comment and went to her seat. Then Amber came in**

Amber: Oh look it's the pregnant slut. If I were you I would just go and move schools and never come back here ever again because you're only gonna be known as the girl who got pregnant and didn't know the father

**Everyone started laughing and Patricia went out of the class**

Eddie: Amber you're some piece of work

**Eddie ran after Patricia. Patricia was sitting by a tree just thinking about what she should do next.**

Eddie: Hey you alright

Patricia: Do I look alright I told you everyone was gonna find out I jus knew it

Eddie: Hey now don't worry about it I'll fix it

Patricia: What are you gonna do?

Eddie: As I said I have a plan

Patricia: Fine then

Eddie: Good. Now how about we skip school today I want to take you somewhere

Patricia: Where?

Eddie: Somewhere that is gonna help us

Patricia: Fine let's go

Eddie: Great

**A/N I'm changing Mara from Dylan to Kathy because Dylan really isn't in the show any more Kathy is a big part now. Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Patricia and Eddie have been driving for hours now. Patricia was starting to get worried. She was wondering where they were going.**

Patricia: Eddie, are you sure we are not lost because we've been driving for hours

Eddie: Would you relax we'll be there in a second

Patricia: You said that an hour ago

Eddie: But this time I mean it

Patricia: Fine then

**They kept on driving for 20 minutes then they were finally there**

Eddie: Ok close your eyes

Patricia: Why?

Eddie: Just do it

Patricia: Ok

**Patricia closed her eyes and Eddie helped her out of the car. Eddie and Patricia walked down to where they were going.**

Eddie: Ok open your eyes

Patricia: Where are we?

Eddie: This is just a place I come when I need to think

Patricia: So you drive three hours just too come to a beach to think

Eddie: Yeah

**Eddie and Patricia started walking down the beach**

Eddie: So when are you gonna tell your parents about the baby

Patricia: I don't know because they're just gonna kill me or kick me out, I guess I'll tell them tonight I have to tell them soon or else my stomach will start growing and then they will find out

Eddie: Should I come?

Patricia: No because if you come I think my dad will kill you.

**Eddie suddenly stopped and looked Patricia he leaned down and they were nose to nose about to kiss until Patricia's phone rang. They quickly pulled away, pretending like nothing happened. Patricia looked at the called Id and it was Nina. She just pressed ignore and putt it back in her pocket.**

Eddie: Who was that?

Patricia: It was just Nina, not really talking to her and KT right now

Eddie: So you wanna go back

Patricia: Sure let's go

**Patricia and Eddie walked back to the car.**

Patricia: Hey can I drive?

Eddie: Can you drive?

Patricia: Of course I can I drive to school everyday

Eddie: Fine then but be careful

Patricia: Relax

**Patricia started driving but she wasn't very fast she was quite slow. After hours Eddie couldn't take it anymore**

Eddie: Alright Pull over

Patricia: Why?

Eddie: Because you drive so slow by the time we reach home it'd be Christmas

Patricia: Fine then

**Eddie took over the wheel and they were back at school by 4:00. Patricia got out of the car**

Patricia: I'll call you tonight to tell you how it went

Eddie: How what went?

Patricia: Me telling my parents

Eddie: Oh ok. Hope everything goes alright

Patricia: Thanks see ya

**Patricia went to her car and drove home. When she got home she saw an unexpected person in her house.**

Patricia: What are you doing here?

Jerome: I just wanted to know how you were doing. I found out about the baby

Patricia: And so

Jerome: I just wanted to check up on you

Patricia: Just leave me alone I don't know you and I don't want to know you and you don't need to be checking up on me you're not my boyfriend

Jerome: But I want to be

Patricia: WHAT

Jerome: Look I really like you Patricia and I want to go out on a date with you

Patricia: I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on the earth

Jerome: Wow little harsh now look what Eddie has made up into

Patricia: Why bring Eddie into this we're just friends

Jerome: Like you and I

Patricia: No we are not friends and will never be now get out

**Jerome got up and went out. That night during dinner the family was talking about something very personal**

Piper: Mom, Dad am I allowed to have sex?

Dad (George): WHAT? No. Why?

Mom (Anne): Piper honey why would you want to do something like that

Piper: I just want to do it and get it over with everyone in my class has done it so I just wanna do it

George: Why can't you be like Patricia she doesn't ask does stupid questions?

Anne: Yeah she hasn't even had sex yet

**Patricia couldn't take it anymore**

Patricia: Mom you're wrong I have had sex and ehhh I'm ehh I'm pregnant

Anne: Patricia you're kidding

George: Stop messing around sweetie

Patricia: I'm not messing I'm pregnant

George: How did this happen when?

Patricia: When I was at band camp

Anne: We sent you to band camp to learn and have fun not to have sex and get pregnant

Patricia: I didn't mean to get pregnant it just happened

George: Oh it just happened. Get Out

Patricia: What?

George: Get out of this house I don't want you here pack your stuff and get out

Patricia: Dad don't do this

George: GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE

**With that said Patricia went to her room and packed her stuff. She put them all in her car and started to drive to Eddie's house. When she was finally there she walked to the door and knocked on the door. Eddie opened the door**

Eddie: Hey Patricia how'd it go?

**Patricia was crying**

Patricia: Can I stay here for a while?

Eddie: Why? What happened?

Patricia: My parents kicked me out.

**Eddie was shocked he couldn't believe it. He let Patricia in.**

**Please Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Patricia had explained the story to Eddie and he was shocked. He couldn't believe they kicked her out**

Eddie: Wait so you're dad kicked you out for getting pregnant

Patricia: Yeah

Eddie: Are you alright?

Patricia: Yeah like there eventually gonna let me back he always does

Eddie: Wait so this isn't the first time you got kicked out

Patricia: Yeah, the first time was because I called Piper a skinny little prick and the second time was because a kissed a guy

Eddie: Wow your family is so dramatic

Patricia: So what about yours

Eddie: Do you really wanna know

Patricia: Yeah if it's alright

Eddie: Ok. Well when I was 5 my father would always have sex with me whenever he got angry with my mom I never knew why then one day I told someone and my dad was put in jail for sexual molesting and my mom was also put in jail for drinking and drugs. So after that I was moved from house to house and then I started sleeping around with different kinds of girls and then I met Amber we were kind of off and on but while I was with her I would cheat on her and I knew she cheated on me so we just ended things.

Patricia: WOW, So who is the woman I met in the house the last time I was here

Eddie: That's my foster mom, she was pregnant before I came but she lost her baby and the father just went away back to London.

Patricia: Wow your family is way worse than mine

Eddie: Yeah now we know all about each other

Patricia: Yeah we do

**Patricia and Eddie stared into each other's eyes and moved closer. Eddie could hear Patricia's heart beat they were so close to each other. They were about to kiss when they heard a voice, they both pulled away again like nothing happened.**

Margaret: Patricia what are you doing here at this time of the night and why do you have suitcases?

Eddie: Patricia's parents kicked her out

Margaret: Why?

Eddie: Do you want to tell her or should I?

Patricia: You tell her

Eddie: Mom what I am about to tell you, you have to promise not freak out ok

Margaret: Ok what is it?

Patricia: I'm pregnant

Eddie: I thought you said I should tell her

Patricia: Well you were taking your time

Eddie: That's what you're meant to do

Patricia: No it's not

Eddie: Yes it is

Patricia: No

Eddie: Yes

Margaret: Quiet you both Patricia honey did you just tell me that Eddie got you pregnant

Patricia: Yeah

Margaret: And he accepted full responsibility

Patricia: Yup

Margaret: So when you came here the last time it wasn't for a project it was to talk about the baby

Patricia: Yeah Kinda

Margaret: Finally Eddie took responsibility once in his life

Eddie: Wait so you're not mad

Margaret: I am mad Eddie apologize

Eddie: For what?

Margaret: You know why?

Eddie: Patricia I'm sorry for getting you pregnant

Margaret: Now Patricia you apologize

Patricia: I'm sorry for letting you get me pregnant

**Eddie and Patricia laughed**

Margaret: It's not funny, well since you're staying here I guess you can sleep in Eddie's bed downstairs and Eddie can sleep on the couch

Eddie: Wait why can't she sleep in the guest room

Margaret: Because Fabien is coming back

Eddie: Fabien he's in juve for the whole year

Margaret: They have a bit of trouble with over crowding so we're getting hm early

Eddie: But he stole from you

Margaret: You stole from my also

Eddie: Yeah like food

Margaret: Eddie just be nice Patricia she's pregnant she needs to have a good bed to rest her back so the baby can be comfortable

Patricia: Yeah Eddie I'm pregnant

Eddie: Ugh just come on I'll show you too your room

Patricia: Get my bags Eddie I can't carry them because I'm Pregnant

Eddie: Yeah Yeah Story of my life

**Margaret laughed at the two ****she thought to herself that those two would make a really good couple they just had a kind of chemistry that Eddie never had with none of his previous girlfriends. Margaret really like Patricia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eddie and Patricia were downstairs. Patricia was unpacking her stuff and Eddie was watching soccer**

Eddie: So are you going to school tomorrow?

Patricia: Why wouldn't I?

Eddie: Because everyone knows that we're pregnant

Patricia: Last time I checked I was the one that was carrying the baby around so technically I'm pregnant

Eddie: Yeah Ok. So you're ok with going back to school because Margaret can just get you taken out

Patricia: Really?

Eddie: No

**Patricia walked over and punched Eddie in the arm**

Patricia: Don't be so rude

Eddie: How was that being rude?

Patricia: I don't know it just was

**Patricia and Eddie walked to Patricia's bed then suddenly Patricia slipped, but Eddie caught her just before she fell. They were as close as they were before. Then they kissed. This kiss lasted for a few minutes until Patricia pulled away.**

Patricia: Wanna lie down?

Eddie: Yeah sure

**Patricia and Eddie went to lie down**

Eddie: So what will happen if your parents don't bring you back?

Patricia: I might just have to stay here

Eddie: So that means I'm never gonna get my bed back

Patricia: Never

Eddie: So say once the baby is born where are we gonna put him/her?

Patricia: I don't know we're gonna have to get a cot

Eddie: I know that

Patricia: Well then I don't know where we're gonna put him/her because you have a lot of stuff here

Eddie: I know I always wanted to clean out this room

Patricia: Well that's something we can do on Saturday

Eddie: Ugh really

Patricia: Yup

**Patricia yawned**

Eddie: I guess you're very tired

**Patricia had already fallen asleep, Eddie yawned and then a few minutes he fell asleep also. Margaret came downstairs 30 minutes after, she saw them both cuddled up with each other, she took out her phone and took a picture. She really loved both of them.**

**The next morning, Eddie woke up at 5:00am and saw that Patricia wasn't beside him, but he heard someone in the bathroom. He went up to check. He saw Patricia bent over the toilet vomiting.**

Eddie: You ok

Patricia: Do I look ok?

Eddie: Oh someone is snapping

Patricia: Sorry I just don't feel so good this morning sickness has me so sick

Eddie: That's what it's meant to do

Patricia: Haha so funny

Eddie: So are you going to school today

Patricia: Yeah but I have a doctors check-up so I won't be in until 11:00

Eddie: Can I come to the appointment?

Patricia: Obviously I wasn't gonna go alone

Eddie: Wow someone's very feisty this morning

Patricia: Shut up

**Patricia got up and went back to bed. She then woke up at 10:30.**

Patricia: Eddie wake up we overslept we only have 30 minutes until my appointment

Eddie: Ugh but it's so early

Patricia: Get up you lazy ass

Eddie: Fine

**Patricia and Eddie were done getting ready at 10:55, so they raced to the hospital. They got there just in time.**

Doctor: Now Patricia how have you been

Patricia: Great just a little bit of morning sickness and moody

Doctor: Great, so I guess this is the father

Patricia: Yeah this is Eddie

Eddie: Hey, nice to meet you

Doctor: You too, so you're gonna have to come for a check-up every 2 weeks and in about two months you will be able to know the baby's gender

Patricia: Ok

**Eddie and Patricia walked out of the room. Then they saw Piper and Anne.**

Anne: Patricia honey how've you been

Patricia: Great

Piper: Who's this?

Anne: Piper don't be so rude

Patricia: Piper, Anne this is Eddie the father

Anne: Oh

Patricia: What's that supposed to mean?

Anne: Nothing just thought you'd pick someone responsible to have sex with

Patricia: Are you serious. Eddie is so responsible. He took responsibility for the baby he even followed me her today

Anne: Well Patricia that's your problem now

Patricia: Whatever

**With that said Patricia walked out of the clinic**

Anne: You better take care of her

Eddie: K.

**Eddie walked out.**

**In the car,**

Eddie: Are you sure you wanna go back to school?

Patricia: Yeah

Eddie: K.

**Eddie and Patricia walked into the school and everyone stared at both of them. Eddie followed Patricia to her locker where there were some unexpected guests**

Nina: Hey Patricia

Eddie: I'm gonna leave you guys to catch up

KT: So how's it been?

**Patricia ignored both them.**

Nina: Come on Patricia you can't ignore us forever

Patricia: Yes I can

**Patricia was about to walk away when Joy and some cheerleaders came up to her**

Joy: Hey Patricia I heard about the baby I just want to let you know we are here for. Ashley over here got pregnant last year and we all stuck by her side so we're gonna do the same for you

Patricia: Thanks you guys but I don't know you so how can I know I can trust you

Joy: Patricia can you come here for a second?

Patricia: Yeah sure

Joy: Look I got you a job at the church day care because I know you have to finance for the baby

Patricia: Thanks Joy so when should I go over

Joy: Anytime

Patricia: Thank you so much it's good to know I can have you to trust

Joy: No Problem

**Joy and the rest of the cheerleaders walked Patricia to her class**

**I might not upload as much anymore because I have summer tests in 2 weeks and I need to study Please Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Patricia and Joy walked in Algebra. Someone new had taken Patricia's seat so Patricia had to sit beside Amber.**

Amber: So have you figured out the baby daddy

Patricia: Piss off Amber

Amber: Oh someone's fiesty, Hey everyone Patricia's still a single mother unless she's figured out the father

**Everyone started chanting 'Tell Us Tell Us'**

**Patricia quickly glanced at Eddie but Amber noticed her**

Amber: Eddie, Eddie ha your baby's father isn't Eddie he doesn't even know you

Eddie: Actually I am the father and if anyone says anything just know that you won't wake up alive tomorrow

Amber: Eddie how could you cheat on me again?

Eddie: Amber we weren't even together at the time

Jerome: Wait so you're pregnant for Eddie

Patricia: Wow everyone clap for Jerome he knows what's going on

Jerome: See what Eddie has made you into

Amber: Now I know why your parents kicked you out it's because you got knocked up by 'bad boy'. Aw poor patty cakes all alone by herself with no family

**Everyone started to laugh Patricia grabbed her bags and ran out the door. Jerome wanted to run after Patricia**

Eddie: Jerome just sit down she doesn't like you and never will

Jerome: Just face it Eddie this is all your fault if you hadn't gotten her pregnant she wouldn't be this situation

Eddie: YOU KNOW WHAT JEROME FUCK YOU SO SIT ON IT ROTATE

Teacher: EDDIE MILLER TO MY OFFICE NOW YOU'RE SUSPENDED

Eddie: GOOD NOW I'M OUT OF THIS KIP OF A SCHOOL

**Eddie walked out and looked for Patricia everywhere but couldn't find her. So he drove home.**

Eddie: PATRICIA ARE YOU HOME

Patricia: I'm in kitchen Eddie there's no need to shout

Eddie: Sorry had a rough day just got suspended

Patricia: Why?

Eddie: Because of the dweeb Jerome

Patricia: That's it

Eddie: Wait what are you doing?

Patricia: I'm going over to his house to show him a peace of his medicine

Eddie: No you're not going without me

**Eddie held onto Patricia arm**

Patricia: Yes I am now let go of me

**Eddie pulled Patricia close. He looked into her eyes**

Eddie: You are not going anywhere you're staying here with me

Patricia: Fine

**I know it's short but longer chapters coming soon have to watch the show just to see where I am. Fabien and Mara coming soon Please Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Loren and Eddie were cuddling on the couch. Margaret had not come home yet and Eddie was getting worried. It was 7:00pm and she's always home by 8:00.**

Eddie: So what are we going to do while we're suspended?

Patricia: First of all you're the one who's suspended and I'm just not going to school

Eddie: Why?

Patricia: Because I don't talk to no one there

Eddie: You have Nina and KT

Patricia: I'm not talking to them

Eddie: You're gonna have to talk to them one day

Patricia: Yeah when I'm ready

Eddie: Fine. What about Joy?

Patricia: Oh yeah I forgot about her well then I guess I have someone to hang around with.

Eddie: Just don't go near Amber or Jerome

Patricia: Why would I?

Eddie: So what's going on with you and Jerome huh?

**Eddie gave a wink**

Patricia: Nothing is going on that's disgusting why would, you think something like

Eddie: Oh

Patricia: So you and I we're just friends right

Eddie: Yeah obviously we're friends who are raising a baby together

Patricia: Yeah obviously that was a bad question

**Patricia didn't really feel that way deep down she really wanted to be with Eddie but she would never show it. Patricia was the kind of girl that would never show her feelings out and she would keep them in. Eddie really did not feel that way deep down also he really wanted to date Patricia but he knew the time wasn't right he knew that they had to focus on the baby and then after the baby is born he can make a move.**

Eddie: Ugh where's Margaret I'm starving

Patricia: Can't you cook?

Eddie: No

Patricia: But you do Home Economics

Eddie: Yeah for the chicks not too really cook

Patricia: Obviously

**Eddie's phone started ringing it was a hospital**

Eddie: Hello

Man: Yes is this Eddie Miller?

Eddie: Yeah who is this?

Man: This is the Kings Hospital on Dame Street

Eddie: And

Man: Well you're mother Margaret just got in an accident

Eddie: WHAT?

Man: She is critical condition and we need you down here now

Eddie: I'm on my way

**Eddie hung up the phone**

Patricia: Who was it? What's wrong?

Eddie: My mom is in the hospital

Patricia: WHAT?

Eddie: Come on we need to go

**Eddie grabbed Patricia they went to the hospital**

**Please Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had finals and had to study and then I got grounded. So this is a long wanted chapter. So here it goes**

**Eddie and Patricia were stuck in traffic. Eddie was so angry he needed to make it to the hospital as fast as he could. Patricia tried to comfort him but it wasn't working he was just pushing her away.**

Eddie: Come on man move out the way

**Eddie pressed his horn**

Patricia: Eddie calm down we'll make it to the hospital. Margaret isn't gonna die

Eddie: Well what if she does die what will I do who will I trust?

Patricia: You can trust me

Eddie: Yeah no thanks

Patricia: Well excuse me for trying to loosen the moment

Eddie: Well I don't need you to do that

Patricia: Fine then just trying to help

Eddie: God Patricia do you ever stop talking I don't need your help all I need right now is for this stupid man to move out of the way, Margaret to be alright and for you to shut up

**Patricia was shock she never thought Eddie would be the kind of person to say shut up to the person carrying his baby. Patricia just put her earphones in and listened to some Avril Lavigne songs. After 30 minutes being stuck in traffic they were finally at the hospital. Eddie and Patricia still weren't talking. Eddie walked but to the woman at the desk.**

Woman: Who are you here too see?

Eddie: I'm here to see Margaret

Woman: Third floor room 434

Eddie: Thanks

**Eddie and Patricia went up to the room. They saw Margaret with an oxygen mask on her. Eddie was in shock he didn't know what to do? Margaret took the mask off when she saw Eddie and Patricia**

Margaret: Eddie you're here and you brought Patricia

Patricia: Hey Margaret so how are you doing?

Margaret: I'm all right Patricia I love the way you're trying to make this time a little bit happy

Patricia: Yeah well I'm glad you like it other people not so much

**Patricia shot a glare at Eddie**

Margaret: Patricia will you excuse Eddie and I for a moment

Patricia: Yeah sure

**Patricia went out of the room and closed the door behind her.**

Eddie: I'm so glad you're alright Margaret

Margaret: Eddie I am not alright I can feel it in my system I just wanted to tell you something.

Eddie: Sure shoot

Margaret: If I pass away right now I want you and Patricia to live in my house. I don't care if her parents asked her to move convince her to stay there and I never want you to leave her and that baby I don't care what happens just never leave her you don't have to date her just never ever leave her. Is that a promise?

Eddie: That's a promise

Margaret: Not to me to her

Eddie: We're not really on speaking terms right now

Margaret: How many times do I have to tell you I don't care just make things right with her and promise her when the time is right.

Eddie: Ok.

Margaret: I love you Eddie you were the first son I ever had even though I never you're not my real son. When my husband left me you were there for me. I'm really gonna miss you and I hope my grandchild is just like you but minus all the getting the girl pregnant and having sex with other girls.

**Eddie laughed**

Eddie: I love you too

**Just then Margaret's machine beeped and showed a flat line. A nurse and Patricia came in the room, the nurse put the blanket over Margaret's head. Eddie and Patricia went to Eddie's car and drove home in total silence even the radio wasn't on and Patricia didn't have her earphones in. They finally got home. Patricia was about to go downstairs into her bed when Eddie stopped her.**

Eddie: Hey Patricia I'm sorry for what I did I was just too angry and upset I didn't mean it

Patricia: You didn't mean it but you still said it

Eddie: Yeah but as I said I was upset just please forgive me please

**Eddie gave Patricia that smile he always puts on.**

Patricia: Fine I forgive you

Eddie: Thank you

Patricia: Now I'm going to eat because I'm starving

Eddie: You're always hungry

Patricia: Oh shut up Weasel

Eddie: Yacker

Patricia: Slimeball

**Patricia and Eddie started laughing and went to go and eat. They had forgotten about what had just happened because that was what Margaret would have wanted them to do.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eddie woke up to find a note taped to his head saying 'Gone to school see you when I get home' Patricia x. Eddie smiled at the note and put on the table in front of him. Eddie was so bored he had nothing to do so he decided to start cleaning up the basement for the baby. Even though the baby wasn't coming for a long while he wanted to get everything ready as soon as possible. Also a woman was coming over to talk about the death of his mother and what he wants to do now.**

**At School,**

**Patricia walked into the school people weren't staring at her like last week she finally felt comfortable in school like before. She was walking to her locker when someone suddenly dragged her into a closet.**

Patricia: What are you doing?

Nina: We are sorry

KT: Yeah we didn't mean to tell the boys it just came out

Nina: Please forgive us

Patricia: Fine

Nina: So are we cool

Patricia: We are always cool

KT: I'm so happy now

**The three of them walked out of the closet and went to Patricia's locker. When they were there Joy approached them.**

Joy: Hi guys, Hi Patricia how've you been

Patricia: Great thanks

Joy: Well that's nice I just wanted to tell you that you can start working in church nursery on Friday

Patricia: Really aw thanks Joy

Joy: No problem

**There was an announcement on the intercom.**

Announcer: Can Patricia Williamson please come to the front office

Joy: Well I'll see you around

Patricia: K Bye

**Patricia went to the front office to see her mum, dad and Piper there with the family therapist.**

Patricia: What are you doing?

Mum (Anne): We came to see you and to sort out these issues we have

Dad (George): And we came to talk them out

Patricia: I don't need to talk to you George

Piper: Patricia don't talk to dad like that he's still your father

Patricia: Oh shut up you, he is not my father if he was he would have never thrown me out of the house I grew up in just because of one mistake

Family Therapist: Let's continue this in my office

**They all went into the office**

Family Therapist (Mary): Now what is going on her Patricia I would like to her your story first and please no interruptions?

Patricia: Ok, so I got pregnant and at dinner I told my mum and dad and they called me irresponsible and then my dad told me to get out of the house forever. So I did and now I live with the baby's father Eddie Miller in his mom's house but last weekend his mom died from an accident so now he is meeting with some people to that will give us money. So when I went to the hospital a few weeks ago I saw Anne and she started accusing saying I should've had sex with someone responsible. That's the whole story

Mary: Wow, so all this is over your parents kicking you out

Patricia: Yeah pretty much

Mary: George, Anne is there anything you would like to say

Anne: Yes, Patricia honey we are so sorry for what we did so will you please move back

George: Yeah please I love you I didn't mean what I said I was just angry

Patricia: I have forgiven all of you but I'm happy where I live now I've never been happier in my life. I love all of you guys too but I'm not moving back in. I'm gonna live with Eddie and we're gonna raise this baby together. So I am gonna come over and get the rest of my stuff. I'm sorry but I can't deal with this anymore

**Patricia grabbed her bag and left the school. She was happy with the decision she made.**

**Please Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not uploading in a long time my laptop broke and I needed to get it fixed. Now back to the story**

**Patricia got to the house. She opened the door and saw a lot of boxes that were in the basement upstairs.**

Patricia: EDDIE

Eddie: I'm downstairs

**Patricia went downstairs. She saw everywhere so dirty but it was as messy as before. She went to go and sit on the couch**

Eddie: Why are you back so early?

Patricia: There was a water leak so they let us out early

**Eddie knew Patricia was lying**

Eddie: Come here I want to show you something

**Eddie took Patricia to where all the boxes were before he moved them. He brought Patricia instead a room. The room was very dirty and dusty there were cobwebs everywhere. But Patricia had an idea of what they can do in there**

Patricia: This could be a nursery. We can clean up in here. Put some wallpaper up hang so toys

**Patricia went on and on until Eddie finally cut her off.**

Eddie: Hey yacker, stop talking I had the same idea

Patricia: Good so on Saturday we can clean this place out

Eddie: Where are you gonna sleep?

Patricia: Downstairs here

Eddie: Where am I gonna sleep?

Patricia: In Margaret's room. You can have a baby monitor

Eddie: Fine but where is Fabian gonna sleep or did you forget about him

Patricia: We can get a pull out couch for him

Eddie: Well I see you have everything planned

Patricia: So what are we gonna do about the boxes upstairs

Eddie: We have to put them in the garage

Patricia: WE

Eddie: Yes we

Patricia: I'm pregnant

Eddie: You're only two months you're not gonna hurt yourself carrying one box

Patricia: Fine

**Patricia and Eddie started lifting boxes into the garage. They were sacking them up when Patricia forget her phone on top of a high stack**

Patricia: Hey Eddie you need to life me up

Eddie: Why?

Patricia: Because I forgot my phone on top of there and I need to get it so just lift me up Slimeball

Eddie: Ok ready

**Eddie lifted Patricia. Patricia climbed on top on some boxes. Eddie had already turned his back and went to see in some other boxes. Patricia finally got her phone**

Patricia: I got it

**Patricia got her phone. She wobbled a little bit but kept her balance but it wasn't enough. On her way down she fell off a three sack box**

Eddie: PATRICIA

Patricia: My ankle really hurts

Eddie: YOUR ANKLE. Did you forget you're pregnant? We need to get you to your doctors

**Eddie carried Patricia bridal style to his car. He rushed to the doctors he didn't want anything to be wrong with the baby**

Patricia: My stomach sore

Eddie: You just fell down it's obviously gonna be sore

**Patricia and Eddie got to her doctors**

Eddie: Are you Dr Shakur

Dr: Yes what's wrong?

Eddie: Patricia fell down and hurt her ankle and now she's saying her stomach hurts and I'm afraid something's wrong with the baby

Dr: Let's go inside the room

**Dr Shakur did a lot of tests on Patricia. Patricia's leg was sprained but it nothing serious**

Dr Shakur: So I just got the tests back nothing's wrong, we got a heartbeat and surprisingly we found out the gender do you want me to tell you

Eddie: Yes

Patricia: I don't know

Dr Shakur: I'll let you two talk it out

**The Dr went out**

Eddie: So you don't want to know the gender

Patricia: I don't know I want to be surprised but then I want to know now

Eddie: So let's go with knowing now

Patricia: Why?

Eddie: Because then we can buy the right clothes and set up the nursery because what if we buy girl cloths and it's a boy

Patricia: I think you're right

**Dr Shakur came back in**

Dr: Have you made up your minds?

Patricia: Yeah I'd like to know now

Dr: Ok well you're having a boy, congratulations

Eddie: Yes Eddie-Junior

Patricia: Who said his name is gonna be Eddie-Junior

Eddie: I did

Patricia: Well when you're the one carrying the baby around then you can decided

Eddie: We'll sort this out later c'mon let's go home

**On their way home they stopped off to get a pizza and then they went home.**

Patricia: So what did the lady say when she came buy today

Eddie: She said that she'll give us $300 every month from now until the baby is born and then when the baby is born they can give us $500

Patricia: Wow that's a lot of money plus the $20 I'm getting for the job at the nursery

Eddie: So are you going to tell me why you came from school early?

Patricia: I already did there was a leak at school

Eddie: I know that's not true

Patricia: Fine my mom, dad and Piper came to the school with the family therapist. My mom and dad apologized and said they wanted me back at the house but I just couldn't go back I forgave them for what they did I just can't go back there so I'm getting the rest of my stuff and moving in here tomorrow.

Eddie: Well that's good

**Patricia and Eddie went to go and their plates in the sink when they bumped into each other. Eddie leaned in and kissed Patricia. She was surprised at first but started to kiss back. Eddie picked her up and put her on the counter. He started to deepen the kiss. He moved away from her lips and started kissing her neck he bit down on it gently and Patricia started to moan. Eddie bit down on it harder and moved back up to her lips. A knock on the door pulled them apart. Eddie went to go and answer it.**

Eddie: What are you doing here?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I will update soon. Please Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Jerome: I heard the news about Patricia

Eddie: And how did you find out?

Jerome: I overheard Nina and KT talking about it

Eddie: And what are you doing here?

Amber: I came to see you. You haven't been coming around to my apartment lately

Eddie: What did I tell you 1 month with other people did you not hear me

**Eddie and Amber went outside to talk**

Jerome: So Patricia how are you?

Patricia: What are you doing here creep?

Jerome: I came to see if you were alright. I heard about the fall from Nina and KT

Patricia: Oh so now you're stalking my friends

Jerome: I just wanted to see if the baby is alright

Patricia: It's none of your business it's not like it's your baby

Jerome: But it could be

Patricia: That makes absolutely no sense

Jerome: I could be like the step-father

Patricia: What did I tell you the last time I am never going to go out with you. I don't like you.

Jerome: So you hate me

Patricia: I don't hate you. I dislike you deeply

Jerome: Anyway do you want a ride home I didn't see your car outside

Patricia: I am home. I live here now

Jerome: Really. What Eddie's having sex with you is that what keeping you here?

Patricia: What is wrong with you I don't like Eddie. I'm only living here because we're raising a baby together. Wait, why am I explaining myself to you anyways

Jerome: Because you know I'm right

Patricia: You know what get out

Jerome: I think I should stay here

Patricia: Oh really

**Patricia got a cup full of water and dumped it on Jerome's head. Meanwhile outside with Eddie and Amber they were having a little argument themselves**

Amber: What do you mean you don't wanna be with me?

Eddie: I mean I don't like you and you don't like me. Throughout the time we were dating we were cheating on each other

Amber: But I really do like you

Eddie: Well I don't like you

Amber: Is this because of Patricia?

Eddie: Why bring Patricia into this I don't like her we're only having a baby together

**Amber saw Patricia standing at the door so she decided to kiss Eddie she pulled Eddie close and kissed him. Eddie kissed back for a second and then pulled away when he heard the door close**

Amber: You have my number if you wanna talk

**Amber then walked away. Patricia went downstairs on her bed and put her headphones on she started listening to Avril Lavigne Here's To Never Growing Up. She saw Eddie coming downstairs and just turned away**

Eddie: I'm sorry about what happened out there

Patricia: What?

Eddie: Between me and Amber

Patricia: What happened?

Eddie: Did you not open the door then close it

Patricia: No. It was probably Jerome

Eddie: Oh ok

Patricia: So what happened?

Eddie: Nothing we just talked

Patricia: So are you dating her again

Eddie: I don't know. I want to but I don't at the same time

Patricia: Well none of my business night Slimeball

Eddie: Yeah night

**Eddie went upstairs contemplating whether to call Amber or not. He decided not too and went to bed**

**Sor****ry it's so short. But I wanted the next chapter to be very long and a few surprises in the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Patricia woke up the next morning very early. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Nina saying 'No school today there's a teachers meeting'. Patricia thought to herself that the one day she wasn't going to school everyone else doesn't have school. She had another text from KT saying 'What are we gonna do today. No school'. Patricia decided to call KT and ask her to come shopping for the baby's room.**

KT: Hey Patricia you ok

Patricia: Hey yeah I'm alright

KT: What did the doctor say about the baby?

Patricia: Oh the baby is alright, guess what?

KT: What

Patricia: The baby is a boy

KT: Really

Patricia: Yeah and I was wondering if you and Nina want to come with me and buy some stuff for the baby room

KT: I would love to but let me just call Nina and I'll get back to you

Patricia: Yeah I'll see you soon

KT: Bye

**Patricia sat there on her bed and thought about yesterday. She thought about her and Eddie and their little make out session yesterday. She said that that couldn't happen ever again because if her and Eddie got together right now it would be bad for them. It would be too much plus a baby coming. What if they broke up what would happen then? Will he throw her out? Will he leave her and the baby? Patricia had lots of questions that she wanted answered. She liked Eddie she really liked him but they just weren't meant to be. Patricia got off her bed and got ready. She got a text from KT saying 'Nina's coming'. Patricia went upstairs to get some breakfast. She saw Eddie still sleeping on the couch. She got an orange and threw it at him**

Eddie: What the heck Patricia?

Patricia: I need the $300 the woman gave you

Eddie: Why?

Patricia: Because I need to get a car seat and other stuff

Eddie: Why do we need a car seat?

Patricia: They won't let you take the baby out of the hospital without a car seat stupid

Eddie: Fine I'll go get it

**Eddie went to go and get the money while Patricia had some breakfast**

Eddie: So what exactly are you doing today?

Patricia: I'm going to my parent's house to get the rest of my stuff then Nina, KT and I are going to by the car seat and a few other things, then I'm coming back home

Eddie: Is that it?

Patricia: Yes

Eddie: Are you sure

Patricia: Of course I'm sure

Eddie: Did you forget you had a job today

Patricia: Shit I forgot. I'll just tell Joy something came up

Eddie: Right. So what time will you be back?

Patricia: I don't know, why do you wanna know Slimeball having some of your girlfriends over?

Eddie: No

Patricia: Whatever I'm gone

Eddie: Have fun

Patricia: Don't care

**Patricia walked out of the door and drove to her parent's house. She really wished no one was there especially Piper. It just seemed that she was the good child who didn't get knocked up at band camp. Patricia walked into her house to see her parents standing there and Jerome sitting down**

Patricia: What are you doing here?

Jerome: I was worried about you so I came to your parents to try and convince you not to move out of her

Dad (George): He told us Eddie is having sex with you to keep you at his house

Patricia: What did I tell you yesterday I am not having sex with Eddie? So get over it

**Patricia went to her room and saw most of her stuff already in boxes**

Piper: Oh you're back I put your stuff into boxes I'm moving in here

Patricia: Yay let's all have a party

Piper: So how's everything going over there?

Patricia: Great

Piper: How's the baby

Patricia: Fine it's a boy

Piper: Well I'm happy for you

Patricia: Well we all can't be the good child of the family

Piper: Do you need help with the boxes?

Patricia: If you wanna

**Patricia went back to the kitchen**

Patricia: Ugh you're still here

Jerome: Your parents are worried about you

Patricia: I don't care

Mom (Anne): Patricia he was just caring for you. If anything I wish he was the father and not Eddie

Patricia: Too bad the father is Eddie get over it

George: I think this is a bad idea

Patricia: Well you shouldn't have kicked me out in the first place

Anne: That is not the way to talk to your father

Patricia: FATHER He was never a father to me and he never will and for you Jerome stay out of my business and just to let you guys know I'm not having sex with Eddie and even if I was it's none of your business it wasn't the first time. So have a happy life without me

**Patricia walked out of the house leaving Jerome, George and Anne shocked. She went to go and pick Nina and KT**

Nina: Hey Patricia

Patricia: Hi

Nina: Wow no need to get all harsh

Patricia: I'm sorry

Nina: What's got you like this? Is it Eddie?

Patricia: No

KT: Amber

Patricia: No

Nina: I know it's your parents

Patricia: Yeah and Jerome

KT: What does he have to do with this?

Patricia: He went to my parent's house this morning and started saying that Eddie's having sex with me to keep me at his house

Nina: Are you?

Patricia: No of course not anyway he night be getting back with Amber so it's all right

**Patricia pulled into the parking lot. They got out of the car and went into the shop**

Nina: So what exactly are we buying today?

Patricia: A car seat, wallpaper, paint and a few toys

KT: How much do you have?

Patricia: $300

Nina: Wow that's a lot

**They bought all the stuff and went back home. When Patricia walked in she didn't see Eddie**

Patricia: EDDIE

**There was no answer but she found a note 'Gone somewhere I cleaned up the nursery for tomorrow hope you bought the stuff. Might be late don't wait up Eddie'**

Patricia: Can you guys help me with the stuff

Nina: Sure

**They moved all the stuff into the basement. They ordered a pizza and ate. Nina and KT ****went home soon after that. It was 10:30 and Eddie wasn't home. Patricia just left it and went to bed**


	17. Chapter 17

**Patricia woke up the next morning. She remembered that last night Eddie didn't come home when she went to bed and this morning she didn't see him on the couch or in Margaret's room she didn't bother to call him. She went to go and take a shower and get ready for school. When she was eating her breakfast someone knocked on the door. She went to go and answer it**

Patricia: Who are you?

Fabien: I'm Fabien Eddie's foster brother

Patricia: And what are you doing here?

Fabien: Did he not tell you

**Fabien walked into the house and sat on the couch**

Patricia: I don't remember inviting you in

Fabien: Well I'm already in. So who are you?

Patricia: You don't need to know

Fabien: Man you're fat

Patricia: I'm pregnant doofus

Fabien: Really, for who

Patricia: You don't to know. Now I'm going to school and don't break anything or you're dead

Fabien: Whatever Nanny McPhee

**Patricia rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She drove to school. When she got there she saw Eddie standing at locker**

Eddie: Patricia where have you been?

Patricia: Oh just at home where you weren't

Eddie: I'm sorry I was at Amber's apartment and I lost track of time

Patricia: Oh so you were too busy having sex with Amber to come home

Eddie: I never said that

Patricia: You kinda did

Eddie: Would you just shut and let me explain?

**Patricia saw they were attracting a crowd so she pushed Eddie inside the band room where they put their instruments**

Eddie: What is your problem?

Patricia: You wanna know what my problem is ok. The father of my baby left me alone in a for 24 hours whilst I was pregnant to go sleep with some slut

Eddie: You know what I'm sick of this. I wish I never met you or had sex with. This technically all your fault if you had just taken some pills all of this would be over. I'm tired of having to do everything

Patricia: You're tired. I don't recall you being the one carrying another human being inside of you. You're not the one who has to watch what they do and you're not the one who gets called the slut who got pregnant at 15 in Band Camp by the "bad guy" in school. My parents won't even talk to me at all they don't want anything to do with me so you think you're sick and tired well you're not because you do absolutely nothing at all

Eddie: I didn't know you felt that way

Patricia: How would you all you think about is yourself and your reputation so do me a favour and go back to Amber and stay with her because I want nothing to do with you

Eddie: We live in the same house

Patricia: Not for long

**Patricia walked out of the room and out of the school with people looking at her**

Person: Patricia

Patricia: Leave me alo… oh it's you

Person: Yeah it's me

Patricia: Listen Piper I'm just not in the mood

Piper: What's wrong?

Patricia: I need you to do something for me

Piper: What?

Patricia: I need you to go to the house and go under my bed and get a box I left there don't open the box well you can't because it's locked so just bring it to me in Eddie's house

Piper: Patricia I already found the box it's in my locker I wanted to give it to you

Patricia: Well go and get it

**Piper went to go and get the box. KT and Nina came out after**

KT: Patricia where are you going?

Patricia: I'm not staying in that school with Eddie today

Nina: Why? What happened?

Patricia: Nothing important but I need you guys to ditch school with my today and look for apartments

KT: Why? You live with Eddie

Patricia: Not anymore I'm sick of him leaving me alone so I'm getting my own place

Nina: How are you gonna afford it?

Patricia: I've been looking at some online already so I'll just go and check them out and I have some savings

**Piper came back with the box**

Piper: Here you go?

Patricia: Thanks. Know remember don't tell anybody where I am

Piper: Ok

Patricia: Guys come on let's go

**KT, Nina and Patricia drove to the first apartment. It was very expensive and far away from the school so they went to the second apartment this one was even further away from the school and was very small. They went to a lot more apartment but none of them were to Patricia's taste. They were currently at the last apartment when they ran into someone**

Patricia: Ok guys this is the last one really hope it's good

Nina: Wait isn't that Jerome's dad the owner of all those meat stores

KT: Yeah. I heard he's loaded

Patricia: Can we just go check out the apartment?

**They looked around the apartment when they were done they went up to the salesman **

Patricia: I really liked this apartment

Salesman: Well, it's $300 a month

Patricia: Wow

Salesman: I'll let you guys talk about it

Patricia: That's more than I expected it to be

KT: Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean you can stay in Eddie's house until the baby is born then move out

Nina: That does sound like a good plan I'm with KT on this one

Patricia: No I'm not staying another day with Eddie

KT: What happened between both of you, you both were doing fine

Patricia: Well that was before he started acting like a dick

Nina: This place is way too expensive

Patricia: Yeah it is

KT: How much do you have?

Patricia: Like $3000

Nina: Where did you get that kind of money?

Patricia: All those birthday money and Christmas money I kept them for a rainy day

**Jerome's dad walked over**

Jerome's dad: Sorry I couldn't help but over hear that you're having some trouble finding a place for cheap

Patricia: Yeah

Jerome's dad: Well I have the perfect place for a girl like you

Patricia: Really?

Jerome's dad: Yeah

Patricia: Well that's Mr Clark

Jerome: Call me James

**They went to go and look at the apartment. It was above one of his shops. It was perfect for Patricia. It had two rooms a kitchen and a living room. It was very close to the school also**

Patricia: So how much is it?

James: You know what I'll give it to you for free

Patricia: Thanks but why are you doing all of this for me. You barely know me

James: I've seen girls in your situation that have nowhere to go and I just want you to be happy. No if you need a job there's some vacancy in the shop below

Patricia: I already have a job

KT: Wait Patricia isn't Eddie looking for a job

James: Who's Eddie?

Nina: He's the father of Patricia's baby

James: Well I'll be glad to offer him the job

Patricia: Great

**Patricia said this less excited**

Patricia: Well thank you James I'm so grateful

James: You're welcome and if you need anything else just call me

Patricia: Ok

**James left Patricia, KT and Nina**

KT: He's so kind

Patricia: Yeah I wonder what happened to Jerome

**They all laughed**

Patricia: Come on I need to get my stuff in Eddie's house

**They all went to Eddie's house. When they got there they saw Eddie arguing with Fabien**

Fabien: Why can't I just do online schooling?

Eddie: Because you can't how would I know it actually doing school work or sending more naked pictures of girls around to your friends?

Fabien: That was one time

Eddie: And that one time is what got you put in juve

**Patricia walked in**

Fabien: Oh look Nanny McPhee is back

Patricia: Shut up. I just came to get my stuff

Fabien: I get Eddie's the baby daddy

Eddie: Shut up and wait outside. You're not really moving out are you?

Patricia: Yeah I am and we need to make a deal the $300 you get, we need to split it 50/50

**Patricia went downstairs and packed her stuff and brought it upstairs. Nina and KT brought it to the car and let them two talk**

Eddie: That's so unfair how come I get $150 and you get $150 you have a job

Patricia: You doofus I'm after getting you a job at Clark's meat shop so be thankful

Eddie: None of this would have happened if you learned how to take a pill

Patricia: You know what I'm sick of this. I want you nowhere near me ever again. I don't want you at the birth of my baby or near him

Eddie: He's my son you can't just tell me I can't see him

Patricia: Watch me

**Patricia was about to walk out the door**

Patricia: Bye Eddie

Eddie: Patricia wait

**Patricia had already walked out the door. Eddie had lost all chances with her because of his big mouth. That night Eddie had a very troubling dream about Margaret**

Margaret: I told you to never let Patricia go

Eddie: I tried

Margaret: Well try harder. You can't let her go, get her back.

Eddie: I'm already on it

**Eddie woke up after that dream.**

Eddie: I'm gonna get Patricia back no matter what I do

**Eddie went back to sleep. Patricia was in her new apartment crying herself to sleep she didn't mean to say all those things to Eddie. She really wanted him around but with all those things he said to her she just had to. Now she had nobody with her at all. That night Patricia cried herself to sleep she couldn't believe that she was crying because of a boy**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I'll update more now. Please read and review**


	18. Chapter 18

**The next day at school, Patricia had been avoiding Eddie. He had followed her around everywhere trying to talk to her. She was at her locker when Jerome came up to her**

Patricia: What do you want?

Jerome: Ok before you start yelling at me I just wanted to come up and say I'm sorry

Patricia: For?

Jerome: For getting on your nerves

Patricia: Well that's nice

Jerome: And I also wanted to ask you on a date

Patricia: Seriously?

Jerome: Yeah it will be fun

Patricia: Just know I don't do restaurants

Jerome: So is that a yes?

Patricia: Sure

Jerome: So I'll pick you up 7:00

Patricia: Ok

**Joy was walking down the hallway when she heard noises coming from closet. She went and opened it**

Joy: MICK….AMBER

Mick: Joy it's not what it looks like

Joy: Really because it looks a whole lot different from where I'm standing

**She looked out the door and saw Eddie**

Joy: Hey Eddie why don't you come her for a second?

Eddie: Joy I'm not really in the mood

Joy: Oh you're gonna be in the mood for this

**Eddie went to the closet and saw Mick and Amber together**

Eddie: Ok that's it Amber. All this between you and I is over

Amber: You can't do that

Eddie: Oh I just did

**Eddie walked off**

Mick: Joy

Joy: Don't Mick just don't it's over between me and you

Mick: Joy wait

**Mick ran after Joy leaving Amber alone in the closet when Jerome walked past she called him**

Amber: Hey Jerome

Jerome: Yes Amber

Amber: Did the plan work?

Jerome: Yes I asked Patricia out

Amber: Good

Jerome: But I don't want to date her

Amber: Remember the plan you go on a date, in a few months propose and then on the wedding day break it off and then she will be a dateless single mother and Eddie will never want her and then I Win

Jerome: Don't you think that's kind of mean

Amber: Nope. If you do this I'll get you a date with Joy

Jerome: I'm in

**On Patricia and Jerome's date they went to the movies and watched Spring Breakers. Patricia got bored halfway through the movie. It was so boring. After the movies they went to the pizza parlour**

Jerome: So did you like the movie

Patricia: No it was so boring

Jerome: Oh

Patricia: But this has been one of the best dates ever

Jerome: Good. So does this make you my girlfriend?

Patricia: Yes

**That night Eddie couldn't eat or sleep. He was so depressed over Patricia. He decided to go over to her place to settle everything. He had gotten the address off KT. KT really wanted Patricia to go out with Eddie. He got to her place and saw Jerome and Patricia. He hid behind a corner and watched them. He then saw Patricia kiss Jerome. His heart just dropped. He walked off he wasn't meant to feel this way. He was the bad boy. He wasn't meant to feel hurt.**

**Jerome had left to go home. When he got home he saw his dad sitting down.**

Jerome: Hey dad

James (Jerome's Dad): Hi how was your date?

Jerome: Good

James: Now I hope you're not toying with this girl's heart

Jerome: No of course not

James: Alright then. Alfie and Willow is upstairs in your room

**Jerome went upstairs and saw Alfie and Willow.**

Jerome: Hey guys

Willow: Don't hey guys us

Jerome: What's up with you?

Alfie: The real question is what's up with you? I thought you were different Jerome

Jerome: What are you talking about?

Willow: Using Patricia to get a date with Joy

Jerome: Oh that

**Jerome laid down on his bed casually**

Jerome: What's wrong with that? I'm getting something out of this

Alfie: Oh yeah and what is that? Hurting an innocent, pregnant girl

Jerome: Well that's not my problem

Willow: I really thought you were different. I would expect this from Eddie not you. C'mon Alfie let's go

Jerome: Yeah just go. I don't need you guys

**Alfie and Willow left. Jerome felt like a changed man. He didn't feel like that wimpy guy he felt like a bad boy. There was no inch of guiltiness in his heart**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded. In next chapter I'm gonna skip until Patricia due date and there's gonna be a lot of drama**


	19. Chapter 19

**A few months had passed since Patricia and Jerome's date. They had been dating for the 7 months and the whole school knew. She turned sixteen and had a party with a few friends. KT and Nina weren't really happy with Patricia dating Jerome but the never told her. Patricia had still not talked to Eddie. She had made up with her parents but didn't move back in with them. Eddie had barely been going to school he only went a few days. He still worked at the butcher's under Patricia's. He had seen her sometimes coming down with Jerome. Amber and Jerome's plan was going great. Jerome was cheating on Patricia with Amber. He decided to settle for Amber instead of Joy. Alfie and Willow had told KT and Nina about Amber and Jerome's plan and they told Joy. KT and Nina have not told Patricia yet. Joy had not gotten back with Mick. It was March 2014.**

**One day Patricia and Jerome went out on a date in the park. Patricia was due anytime this week. They were in the park eating chicken wings and chocolate covered strawberries.**

Jerome: Ok I have a surprise for you

Patricia: What is it?

Jerome: Close your eyes

**Jerome got the surprise ready**

Jerome: Now open

**Patricia opened her eyes and saw Jerome down on one knee with a ring box in his hand.**

Patricia: What are you doing?

Jerome: I Love you so much. Would you do the honour of marrying me?

Patricia: Yes

**Patricia couldn't believe it. She was going to get married to Jerome.**

Jerome: Now we can't tell our parents

Patricia: Obviously they would go crazy

**Patricia went to go and call KT and Nina**

Patricia: Hey guys can you meet me at my house it's important

KT and Nina: Ok

**Patricia left and went back to her house. KT and Nina were already there**

Patricia: Hey guys come on in

KT: So what did you want to talk to us about?

Patricia: Look at my hand

**She should then her engagement ring**

Nina: Please don't tell me that is what it is

Patricia: It is. Jerome proposed. We're getting married this Saturday at a little chapel

KT: Well that great

**Nina gave KT and "Are you crazy" look and KT gave her a "We'll talk later" look.**

Patricia: So I was wondering would you guys like to be my bridesmaids

KT: Of course

Nina: We've got to go our parents are having this dinner and they want us to come

Patricia: Okay well I'll call you guys tomorrow and we'll go dress shopping

KT: Ok

**KT and Nina left**

Nina: Are you crazy she can't get married to Jerome

KT: She's not gonna

Nina: How?

KT: We're gonna go tell Eddie

Nina: What's he gonna do about it?

KT: He'll obviously stop the wedding

Nina: Did you forget she doesn't talk to him anymore

KT: Just call Alfie and Willow and tell them to meet us there

**KT and Nina left to go to Eddie's house. When they got there they saw Alfie and Willow already there. They went to go and knock on the door**

Eddie: What are you guys doing here?

Nina: We need to tell you something

KT: Can we come in?

**They all came in and sat on the couch**

Eddie: So what is it?

Alfie: Amber and Jerome made this plan that Jerome would go out with Patricia

Willow: Then he would propose and they would get married

KT: And on the day of the wedding he would break up with her in front of everybody

Nina: And he's been cheating on her with Amber

Eddie: Anything else

KT: He proposed today and they're getting married on Saturday

Eddie: He can't to do that. Oh My God I have to tell her. She can't be hurt like this. Where is she? I have to go. What will I tell her?

Nina: Eddie calm down, you can tell her at the wedding on Saturday we'll bring you there

Eddie: I can't hold this in until Saturday

KT: Eddie it's two days away

Eddie: Ok I'll wait but if he does anything to hurt my child I'll kill him

**On Saturday, Patricia, KT and Nina were all there with Patricia**

Patricia: I can't believe I'm getting married

Nina: Me neither

KT: We need more bobby pins. Nina can you come and help me get some

**They went out**

Nina: Ok Eddie, are you ready?

Eddie: Yeah

**Eddie went in and Patricia turned around**

Patricia: What are you doing in here?

Eddie: I need to tell you something

Patricia: I don't wanna hear it

Eddie: It's important

Patricia: You have two minutes

Eddie: Well I don't know how to tell you this well I do but I don't know how to put it well I do

Patricia: ONE MINUTE

Eddie: Ok, well Amber and Jerome made this plan that Jerome would ask you out then you guys would go out for a few months and he would propose then he will dump you in front of everybody here

Patricia: You know I really thought you had changed when I didn't talk to you but it seems you're still the same

Eddie: What do you mean?

Patricia: You just like to ruin people's days, don't you, you had to make up a big lie just to talk me out of this. Well it's not gonna work

Eddie: I didn't make this up

Patricia: Yeah right why don't you just leave?

Eddie: You know what I can't take this anymore. I have tried my hardest for you and that baby. I lost my mother. I don't know where my father is or mother.

Patricia: What are you trying to say?

Eddie: I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. EVERYTIME I SEEN YOU WITH JEROME I WAS SO SAD. I WAS SO DEPRESSED THAT I COULDN'T HAVE YOU. SO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M JUST GONNA LEAVE. I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU ALONE FOREVER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT

**Eddie just left**

Nina: Patricia is everything alright

**Patricia had tears in her eyes**

Patricia: I need to go and talk to Jerome

**Patricia went to Jerome's room. She was close to opening the door when she heard Amber's voice**

Amber: Are you ready for the end plan?

Jerome: Ready as ever

Amber: Now once she walks down the aisle you interrupt the priest and dump her got it

Jerome: Got it

Amber: Now give me a kiss

**Patricia opened the door**

Jerome: Patricia

Patricia: Eddie was right. I can't believe it he was right. I was so stupid to believe that you changed.

Jerome: Patricia

Patricia: SHUT UP

**Once Nina and KT heard the yell they came to Jerome's room**

Patricia: You are such a dweeb. I hope no woman ever loves you

Jerome: That's a little harsh

Patricia: SHUT U-

Nina: Patricia what's wrong?

Patricia: My water just broke

KT: OMG, We need to get you to a hospital

**KT and Nina drove Patricia to the hospital. When they got there Patricia called her mom, dad and Piper**

Patricia: Ok I called everyone

KT: No you didn't

Nina: You forgot a very important person

Patricia: I know

**Patricia called one more person that she knew had to be there**

Eddie: Hello

Patricia: Eddie it's Patricia. I'm at the hospital about to give birth and you have to be here. He is your son

**She hung up the phone. When Eddie got to the hospital he could hear her screams from Patricia's room. He ran inside the room**

Patricia: Eddie!

Eddie: Is she alright

KT: Does it look like she's alright?

Patricia: Eddie I can't do this

Eddie: It's alright I'm here everything's gonna be alright

**The doctor came in**

Doctor: Ok everyone needs to exit the room she's ready to push

**Everyone went out of the room**

George (Patricia's Dad): Piper, go in and record everything will you?

Piper: Eww that's disgusting. I don't want to

Anne (Patricia's Mom): Just go and do it

**Piper went in and two minutes later she came out**

Piper: That was the worst moment of my life

**The doctor came out**

Doctor: Who is Eddie Miller?

Eddie: Me

Doctor: Patricia wants you in the room

**Eddie had a shocked look on his face but he went in. A few minutes later the doctor came back out**

Doctor: There's someone here to meet all of you guys

**They all went inside of the room to find Patricia lying back on the bed and Eddie holding a little baby boy**

Patricia: I am never doing that again in my life

George: Congratulations honey. How are you feeling?

Patricia: How do you think I'm feeling?

Anne: PATRICIA

Patricia: Sorry I'm just so tired

Eddie: Do you wanna hold him?

Patricia: Yeah

**KT and Nina went over to see the baby**

KT: OMG he's so small

Nina: And cute

**After a few hours they all left. Alfie and Willow came to visit for a few minutes but then left. It was only Eddie and Patricia in the room. The baby was asleep. Patricia was lying down on the bed and Eddie was in the chair beside her**

Patricia: You were right

Eddie: About what?

Patricia: About Jerome and Amber

Eddie: You don't have to say anything

Patricia: Yes I do, I was stupid to ever believe Jerome was different. I can't believe I was about to marry him

Eddie: Everybody makes mistakes

Patricia: Yeah but this wasn't a mistake it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry

Eddie: Sorry for what?

Patricia: Not believing you, ignoring you for 8 months, saying you can't see your child. You know I didn't mean all that stuff I said I was out of line and shouldn't have said it. You were just stressed out and this baby is as much yours as it is mine

Eddie: You shouldn't be apologizing it was my fault. I thought that I was alone in this

Patricia: So what about us?

Eddie: Us?

Patricia: You know what I mean

Eddie: Well what do you want us to be?

Patricia: I really like you Eddie

Eddie: I liked you for a long time. I just didn't want to tell you because I felt like you didn't like me back but I really like you a lot

Patricia: So what am I now?

**Eddie stood up**

Eddie: Now you're my girlfriend

**Eddie leaned down and kissed Patricia. He deepened the kiss and licked Patricia's lips asking for entrance. She denied at first but then he bit the bottom of her lips and she opened. He climbed on the bed and laid down beside Patricia. Then the door opened and some squealed. They pulled apart and Eddie fell off the bed**

Nina: I'm sorry I just forgot my bag

Patricia: Yeah K.

Eddie: Really?

**Nina got her bag**

Nina: Don't be making any more babies well I'm gone

Patricia: Bye

**Nina left and the nurse came in**

Nurse: I'm here to get the names of the baby

Eddie: Oh I know how about Eddie

Patricia: That's stupid. I like Brian

Eddie: No Eddie is way much better

Patricia: Eddie is your name idiot

Eddie: Well it's better than Brian

Patricia: I got it how about….

Eddie: Jesse

Patricia: I was just about to say that

Eddie: Jesse Tyler Miller

Patricia: That's nice

**The nurse took the names and left**

Patricia: You should get going it's pretty late

Eddie: Are you sure?

Patricia: Yeah I'll be alright

Eddie: Ok I'll see you tomorrow

**Eddie gave Patricia a kiss and kissed Jesse and left**

**Eddie went home and sat on the couch he took out his phone and look at the picture of him, Patricia and Jesse. Piper had taken the picture at the hospital. Then someone knocked at the door**

Amber: Eddie baby you're home

**She tried to go in for a hug but he pushed her away**

Amber: What's wrong?

Eddie: We're not together anymore

Amber: But I can change

Eddie: You cheated on me with Mick and then went out with Jerome

Amber: But I'm back

Eddie: I have a girlfriend now

Amber: Who?

Eddie: Patricia

Amber: But I thought you loved me

Eddie: Yeah LOVED now I love someone else. Bye Amber

**Eddie closed the door in her face**

**The next day Eddie went back into the hospital to pick Patricia up**

Eddie: Hey

Patricia: Hey

Eddie: How you feeling?

Patricia: Better they gave me some medicine

Eddie: So are you moving back in with me?

**Eddie sat on the bed**

Patricia: I would but what will happen to my place

Eddie: Just sell it or give it back to Mr Clark

Patricia: So did you bring the car seat

Eddie: What car seat?

Patricia: The car seat I told you to bring

Eddie: I forgot ok.

Patricia: EDDIE!

Eddie: Let's just walk out

Patricia: You can't take the baby out without the car seat

Eddie: Calm down

Patricia: I can't calm down. I wanna get out of here. I don't like hospital. I can't believe you forgot the…

**Eddie cut her off with a kiss**

Eddie: I'll go get it. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Where's Jesse

Patricia: The nurses took him to have his bath and feed him

**Eddie left to get the car seat. He came back 10 minutes later. Patricia was all dressed and Jesse was lying in his bed**

Eddie: I'm back

Patricia: Finally

**They put Jesse in the car seat and went to check out. They got home and there was a surprise waiting for them there.**


End file.
